fightklubofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Cards That Gain Energy
This is a list of all cards that can potentially gain you energy, sorted by the type of colour that they may gain. Some cards may be in more than one list. Cards marked by "(Ch)" are character cards. Cards marked by "(s)" are signature cards that may only be used by the character they apply to. Cards that gain Blue energy Hero: 1-R-1 "Ash Williams" (Ch) 1-C-2 "An Eye on My Shoulder" 1-U-9 "The Necronomicon" 1-U-11 "Who Wants Some" (s) 1-R-14 "Chev Chelios" (Ch) 1-U-20 "I'm the Terminator" (s) 1-R-27 "John Rambo" (Ch) 1-C-31 "Colonel Samuel Trautman" 1-U-37 "They Drew First Blood" (s) 1-U-39 "M-1" 1-U-41 "M-3" 1-U-46 "P-4" 1-U-50 "S-4" 2-R-1 "Major Scott McCoy" (Ch) 2-U-12 "Sleep Tight, Sucker" (s) 2-R-15 "Target Dummies" 2-R-16 "Michael Emerson" (Ch) 2-R-30 "Tank Girl" (Ch) 2-C-33 "Danger Ball" 2-U-44 "You've Been Stealing Vater" (s) 2-C-47 "P-9" 2-C-49 "S-9" 3-R-15 "Sergeant Elias Grodin" (Ch) 3-U-26 "We're Gonna Run Into Something" (s) 3-C-44 "M-15" 3-U-49 "S-14" 3-C-50 "S-15" Villain: 1-R-51 "Hannibal Lecter" (Ch) 1-U-60 "Quid Pro Quo" (s) 1-R-64 "Jason Voorhees" (Ch) 1-U-68 "Horrific Rage" (s) 1-C-89 "M-5" 1-U-96 "P-8" 1-U-100 "S-8" 2-R-51 "Captain Spaulding" (Ch) 2-C-60 "Otis' Six-shooter" 2-R-65 "Mr Blonde" (Ch) 2-U-75 "Somebody's Gonna Start Crying" (s) 3-R-51 "Gaear Grimsrud & Carl Showalter" (Ch) 3-U-52 "Blood Has Been Shed" (s) 3-R-79 "The Creeper" (Ch) 3-U-81 "Bannon County's Death Machine" (s) 3-R-92 "M-16" 3-C-100 "S-18" Cards that gain Green energy Hero: 1-U-6 "Not Lookin' for Any Trouble" 1-R-14 "Chev Chelios" (Ch) 1-U-20 "I'm the Terminator" (s) 1-R-27 "John Rambo" (Ch) 1-C-31 "Colonel Samuel Trautman" 1-U-37 "They Drew First Blood" (s) 1-U-42 "M-4" 1-C-43 "P-1" 1-C-45 "P-3" 1-U-48 "S-2" 1-U-50 "S-4" 2-R-1 "Major Scott McCoy" (Ch) 2-U-7 "Get Your Badges On" 2-U-12 "Sleep Tight, Sucker" (s) 2-R-15 "Target Dummies" 2-R-46 "M-10" 3-R-1 "RoboCop" (Ch) 3-U-14 "Your Move Creep" (s) 3-R-15 "Sergeant Elias Grodin" (Ch) 3-R-28 "The Terminator" (Ch) 3-U-32 "Hasta La Vista, Baby" (s) 3-C-42 "M-13" 3-C-48 "S-13" 3-R-BB2 "Don't Even Think About It" (s) Villain: 1-R-64 "Jason Voorhees" (Ch) 1-U-68 "Horrific Rage" (s) 1-R-76 "Jigsaw" (Ch) 1-U-80 "I Want to Play a Game" (s) 1-U-92 "M-8" 1-U-93 "P-5" 1-U-94 "P-6" 1-U-100 "S-8" 2-R-65 "Mr Blonde" (Ch) 2-C-73 "Mr. Pink's .357 Magnum" 2-U-75 "Somebody's Gonna Start Crying" (s) 2-R-80 "Sil" (Ch) 2-U-87 "I'm Foreign" (s) 2-C-95 "M-11" 2-C-99 "S-11" 3-R-51 "Gaear Grimsrud & Carl Showalter" (Ch) 3-R-65 "T-1000" (Ch) 3-U-73 "Polymorphic Killer" (s) 3-R-79 "The Creeper" (Ch) 3-U-81 "Bannon County's Death Machine" (s) 3-U-89 "Smell in Our Fear" (s) Cards that gain Yellow energy Hero: 1-R-1 "Ash Williams" (Ch) 1-C-2 "An Eye on My Shoulder" 1-U-6 "Not Lookin' for Any Trouble" 1-U-9 "The Necronomicon" 1-U-11 "Who Wants Some" (s) 1-U-42 "M-4" 1-U-46 "P-4" 1-U-47 "S-1" 1-U-49 "S-3" 2-U-7 "Get Your Badges On" 2-R-16 "Michael Emerson" (Ch) 2-C-27 "Wooden Stake" 2-U-29 "You Must Feed" (s) 2-R-30 "Tank Girl" (Ch) 2-U-44 "You've Been Stealing Vater" (s) 2-C-45 "M-9" 3-R-1 "RoboCop" (Ch) 3-U-14 "Your Move Creep" (s) 3-R-28 "The Terminator" (Ch) 3-U-32 "Hasta La Vista, Baby" (s) 3-C-39 "We Know This Guy's Involved" 3-C-45 "P-13" 3-C-46 "P-14" 3-R-BB2 "Don't Even Think About It" (s) Villain: 1-R-51 "Hannibal Lecter" (Ch) 1-U-60 "Quid Pro Quo" (s) 1-R-76 "Jigsaw" (Ch) 1-U-80 "I Want to Play a Game" (s) 1-U-92 "M-8" 1-U-96 "P-8" 1-U-97 "S-5" 2-R-51 "Captain Spaulding" (Ch) 2-U-53 "Don't Ya Like Clowns?" (s) 2-R-80 "Sil" (Ch) 2-C-81 "Cocoon" 2-C-97 "P-11" 3-U-52 "Blood Has Been Shed" (s) 3-R-65 "T-1000" (Ch) 3-U-73 "Polymorphic Killer" (s) 3-C-93 "M-17" 3-C-95 "P-16" 3-C-98 "S-16" Cards that gain unspecified colour energy Hero: 1-U-3 "Ash's Chainsaw" (s) 1-U-4 "Into my Hand" 1-U-10 "This is My Boomstick" (s) 1-U-18 "Haitian Voodoo" 1-U-19 "Have Yourself a Nice Death" 2-C-18 "Creature of the Night" 2-U-36 "I Like Pain" 2-C-40 "Roughed Up" 3-C-2 "Adjust" 3-C-19 "Make War Not Peace" 3-R-43 "M-14" Villain: 1-U-52 "A Nice Chianti" (s) 1-U-65 "Child's End" 1-U-67 "Home Field Advantage" (s) 1-U-75 "What Jason Wants" (s) 1-U-79 "Hand Trap" 1-U-81 "In the Back of Your Mind" 1-U-91 "M-7" 2-C-94 "Whatever It Takes" 3-R-51 "Gaear Grimsrud & Carl Showalter" (Ch) 3-R-63 "You Should See the Other Guy" 3-U-64 "You Want Us to Kidnap Your Wife?" (s) 3-R-65 "T-1000" (Ch) 3-C-67 "Focused Pursuit" 3-C-68 "HK (Hunter-Killer) Patrol Machine" 3-C-69 "Investigation" See also *Card List *Card List by Type